<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Comfort. by httpsapphics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559061">In Your Comfort.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsapphics/pseuds/httpsapphics'>httpsapphics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Emotional, F/F, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsapphics/pseuds/httpsapphics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kath Maxwell/Joan Ferguson books an appointment with Dr Greg Miller, tempted to find out about what Joan Ferguson did but things doesn’t go to plan and it ends in a horrible consequence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joan Ferguson/Marie Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Comfort.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF RAPE, MURDER, LYNCHING/SUICIDE, BURIED ALIVE AND SELF HARM.</p><p>WARNING: WILL CONTAIN SMALL SPOILERS FROM EPISODE 10, WHICH WAS LEAKED ON SATURDAY MORNING (19/09/20)</p><p>Well, this is my first fic that will have multiple chapters so please bear with me if I’m a little slow and well, mostly just please enjoy it. This was incredibly fun to write and I just hope you all take enjoyment in reading it. Please leave truthful and honest feedback after reading it. Thank you heaps and enjoy the fic!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kath, I have a free time slot today, if you want to talk!” Dr Miller says, walking towards Kath’s cell, watching her just stay frozen while daydreaming her vision towards the cell window. </p><p>Having already been dreaming, or hallucinating, a little girl – very similar to how she looks at a young age, Kath tries to find a way to avoid seeing these haunting memories. Clenching her eyelids tightly shut, she counts to three in her head, giving herself preparation to open her eyes and hopefully not the see the drenched little girl anymore. </p><p>“One... two...three.” Kath counts to herself, now opening her eyes. Revealing the little girl has disappeared. She avoids hearing Dr Miller's voice, due to the concentration of her mind and counting. It took a few minutes to then knock her focus off of the girl and to Dr Miller, sitting in front of her in his seat.</p><p>Dr Miller clears his throat, now placing his biro pen in between his index and middle finger, tapping it slightly on the edge of the notebook that rested on his lap. “Kath...do you remember anything?” He asks, pending for a response whilst keeping his vision on an distracted Kath, silent for a little while.</p><p>Hearing the clinks of her heels drag along the corridor, Kath turned her head to see what that echoing noise was... witnessing Vera. Was this the moment where Kath remembered who she was? Placing her palm on her neck, Kath then lifted and tilted her head, ever so slightly while keeping her sights on Vera, who was just one step away from being out of her sight.</p><p>“No...no...no. Noooooo!” Kath began screaming, becoming increasingly agitated and uncontrollable — smacking the palms of her hands across her forehead, grunting and screaming while shaking her head with a vigorous force. Now lifting her body off of the chair, Kath began screaming indistinctly while Dr Miller was attempting to calm her down.</p><p>“K... Kath, it’s o—” Interrupted in the middle of his comforting words, he then felt Kath push Dr Miller out the way, reach towards the door and ran through the corridor while continuing to scream in an distraught manner while pushing anyone in her way out of her sight. </p><p>Inmates dramatically fell to the floor as they were pushed aside by an emotional and traumatised Kath. Screaming, grunting and feeling the sweat form from the surface of her forehead and drip down her temple. </p><p>As the inmates started to begin commotion, Kath began to jump towards the first thing she could see — a mop. Swiftly approaching the unnamed inmate, who was minding her own business while mopping and cleaning the corridor floors, Kath snatched the mop from her, picking up a fight as she then became more and more aggressive. </p><p>Pushing the prisoner in front of her, she now had access to the mop and tipped the mop upside down, stomping on the wooden handle and causing it to break in quarter pieces, while now reaching for the sharpest splintered piece of the mop handle and used her other hand to lift up her sleeve and revealed her forearm. </p><p>As everyone was screaming in confusion and in a fuss, the officers began rushing to her aid – or so she thought would’ve been her aid – and just stood still, frozen, as they watched this woman unravel and almost begin to self harm herself because of the mental state she was in. </p><p>Vera rushed in, with governor Will and officer Stewart while they stared at her, unbeknownst to this breakdown but then officer Miles rushed in with her baton, forcefully hitting Kath on her back, causing her to fall to her knees, grunting and crying in anguished pain. Now seen with blood on her hands, the wooden handle of the mop had dug into Kath’s arm and was dropped onto the ground. As Kath fell to the floor, Will Jackson pulled Linda Miles away from Kath and pushed her aside. </p><p>“We will talk later...but you are now suspended.” Will speaks to Linda, gritting his teeth as Linda huffed and puffed, throwing the baton on the floor, causing it to echo in Kath’s mind, and walked away. </p><p>Kath hearing the baton echo in her head, it caused her to, once again, become irrational and agitated. Still bleeding from the wound on her forearm, Will could see Kath becoming worse and worse in her state and attempted to calm her down. </p><p>Before he could speak, he witnessed Marie Winter in his vision. Rushing to Kath’s aid in providing assistance, Will backed off and left Marie to it – more to the fact that Will didn’t want to see Marie’s face or hear her voice so he exited and left Jake and Vera to deal with this. </p><p>“Kath? Kath...it’s me, Marie. You’re okay,” She dropped to the floor, now the same height as Kath and in an able position to help and comfort her. Cupping Kath’s face with her palms, she attempted to calm down the unstable female as she kept screaming, crying and screeching. “Kath, look at me!” Marie said in a hushed whisper, blocking out all the background and indistinct noises of the officers and other inmates. </p><p>Shaking her head violently, Kath began scratching at the wound on her arm, causing it to bleed some more – now continuing to scream at the top of her lungs, she was hyperventilating due to the panic and anxiety she was experiencing. Feeling the touch of Marie, her violent head shaking became slowly more average and soon became still. Painting heavily as she flinched away, at first, Kath then sighed melancholically and calmly as she locked eyes with Marie in front of her.</p><p>Shushing and soothing Kath during this moment, Marie continues stroking the tears that was trickling down Kath’s face and smiled in a reassuring way before managing to slowly and gradually calm her down. “Kath...look at me. You’re okay. You’re safe. Keep looking into my eyes, Kath and take deep breaths. One...two...three. Count with me.” Marie whisperers, inhaling and exhaling as she finished counting from one to three.</p><p>Kath begins to calm her breathing, counting one to three like Marie suggested, still getting the constant flashbacks of her past triggers. “One...two...three.” She whispered, her voice breaking as she was resisting the urge to cry – her throat sore as she swallowed, feeling a lump relax at the back of her throat. “No..no—” Kath says, quietly yet calmly. Until the vivid image of her father murdering her mother became clear in her mind. </p><p>Becoming more and more erratic after this emotional trigger, Kath then went back to vigorously shake her head, pushing the grip of Marie’s palms under her cheeks to be moved off. Screaming for someone to help her mother, Marie fell back but attempting to move towards Kath. “No. No. Mommy. Mom…” Kath yells, the anguish and hurt shown evidently in the tone of her voice. Then when that image and flashback disappeared, another triggering moment for her appeared. Causing her to be louder in her screams and more maniacal as more of her memories of Joan’s trauma was creeping up on her.</p><p>The list went on. From her mother’s murder, her father’s death, her breakdown she experienced with her father at her home, Jianna’s death, her breakdown she had with her father at the fencing building, the moment she got lynched, the moment she got raped several times by her psychiatrist, the moment she got brutally raped by Juice in the showers, the moment where she got buried alive. </p><p>It was all continuing as Kath began strolling back and forth the corridor as she scrunched her hands in her hair and began to pull at it. Grunting through the grit of her teeth, she wailed in pain and in a torturous manner. As each moment was coming back to her, Kath just wanted it to end. No matter what visions she wss getting, it wasn’t feeling like a flashback – it was feeling like a hallucination.</p><p>Marie now witnessing Kath become extremely agitated, upset and traumatised, she rushed to Kath, yet again, beginning to reach for Kath’s hands in her hair and helped her let go. “Kath, let go of your hair. Let go,” Marie whisperers, her voice hoarse as she couldn’t stand seeing Kath in this state. As Kath let go of her hair, Marie assisted her to dropping her hands. Marie took of her jacket and wrapped it around Kath’s wounded arm, which remained to still be continuously bleeding – wrapping it around Kath’s arm, Kath’s vision became blurred and her eyes were a sore red.</p><p>Hyperventilating from the wailing screeches she made during the emotional breakdown she experienced, Kath could feel her chest calmly stop thumping her heart vigorously against her ribcage – now exhausted from the emotional breakdown, she kept her blurred vision on Marie. Her head feeling dizzy and lightheaded, she began to squint her eyes and look towards Marie’s lips, which was curved in a reassuring manner. “W...What happened? Where am I?” She whispered, her voice winced as she started to experience the pain from her wounded arm. Looking down at the teal coloured jacket wrapped around her arm, she gulped sharply and winced in distress as she could barely remember what had just happened moments before.</p><p>Marie stroked Kath’s cheeks again, drying off the salty liquids that was absorbing itself into her skin and compressed her lips together and attempt to hold back the tears she had during watching what Kath just went through. “Something happened to you, Kath...I found you like this…I tried to help you but you wouldn’t let me.” Marie quietly confesses, genuinely, as she kept her sight on a silent Kath.</p><p>“I...I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Kath confessed, her voice almost childlike and innocent as she just kept switching her vision away from Marie to the wound on her arm, along with the blood droplets that was painted on the ground. “I’m sorry!” She began wailing, as she dropped her head into Marie’s neck. </p><p>Marie extended her height a little, by tiptoeing to Kath’s height and comforted her while she remorsefully bawled in Marie’s embrace. Reaching her hand to be placed on the back of Kath’s head, she began running her petite fingers through the grey strands of hair. Comforting Kath with nimble shushes and comforting words, she designated her hands to Kath’s cheeks again and pulled her up, looking deep in Kath’s chocolate brown eyes and shook her head. “You didn’t hurt me, Kath and you have nothing to be sorry for. C’mon, we need to take you to medical.” Marie says. </p><p>Walking towards Vera, who was still silent, frozen and uncommunicative during this outburst, Marie asked Vera something. “Could I stay with her...keep her company and safe?” Vera nodded her head, with an exhausted sigh exhaling from her nose as she just began to walk away. “Shows over, everybody. Get back to your cell. There’s nothing to see!” Marie admitted, Kath limply walking beside her, with her head still dropped by Marie’s head as Marie kept her grip on her teal jacket plastering Kath’s injury. </p><p>As the inmates and officers began to walk away, indistinct chatter about the emotional outburst, Marie kept Kath safe from anyone that would come in contact, remaining to comfort her and keep her at ease.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>